Three Girls and a bat
by Lati08
Summary: Late one night three best friends were walking down an alley, a big light came into view and when it was gone they were in a cartoon. A Batman cartoon. See what happens when they meet the caped Crusader will one of them find love or a heartbreak.Please R
1. The dimension jumpers

Liz: (older by 3 months than Roxy) 19

Liz: (older by 3 months than Roxy) 18

Roxy: 18

Blair: 17

Liz was walking down the street with her two best friends, Roxy and Blair, late one night. They just got back from a "Girls Night Out" and were ready to get some rest. They decided they should sleep over Blair's house because it was the closest, even though they were still very far. "I'm tired can we like sit down for a minute?" said Roxy. "Are you kidding me do you know what time it is?" Liz said. Blair sighed seeing the confused face that Roxy made and said "Its 1:30 a.m. Roxy".

Roxy: Whatever lets take a short cut.

Liz and Blair looked at each other and both looked back at Roxy and said "Hell no"

Roxy: Why, we'll get there much faster.

Blair: Because every time we use one of your short cuts we always get into some kind of trouble.

Roxy: What the hell are you talking about, I never get you guys into trouble.

As soon as Roxy said that she turned around and began to walk down a dark alley. "Are crazy get your ass back over here now!" Blair screamed. But Roxy wouldn't listen she continued to walk down the dark alley with Liz right behind her trying to pull her away.

But she stopped once a blinding light came into view she blinked twice and began to hear a loud laugh that seemed it would never stop. She looked around and noticed something different about the alley something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It looked exactly like one she saw in a Batman episode. This can't be real she thought until she and Roxy turned around and saw Blair in the hands of a gang of Jokers.

Liz and Roxy were big fans of the Batman cartoons and it didn't take long for them to figure out where they were but Blair didn't know what was going on she just looked terrified to death by the jokers that were holding her captive.

(The Joker gang leader): Aww look what we've got here boys a couple of ladies all alone in the dark.

A random joker began to stare at Roxy and Liz waiting for them to shake in fear. But they didn't they just stood there with their arms folded. Roxy and Liz stared at the Joker and Liz glared at him as if she was ready to jump him. The Joker began to come closer and Roxy could see a gun hidden in one of his pockets. She was frozen in fear now no amount of cartoon watching would prepare them for this. She quickly tugged on Liz's hoodie and with her eyes she led Liz to the hidden gun. That was when Liz realized that this wasn't a cartoon they could sit down and watch this has become reality, their reality. "This is no joke we gotta grab Blair and get out of here fast". She whispered to Roxy as the Jokers surrounded them. "What should we do?" asked Roxy. As she heard Blair begin to whimper as a Joker stroked her cheek. "We use our charms and our fists" Liz replied. Ok was all Liz heard as Roxy began to walk towards the lead Joker. She began to sway her hips and glide over to him. Liz and Blair had to control themselves from laughing at this. Liz soon began to follow Roxy and soon Roxy was face to face with him. She got on her tippy- toes and was ready to kiss him when Liz kicked him the gut. He groaned in pain and said "You'll regret that cutie, boys get her"

But they didn't get a chance because out of the shadows came the one and only Batman.

Roxy and Liz gasped at the sight of their favorite hero as Blair fell to the floor when a Joker began to run away in fear.


	2. Saved

_Hey thanks for the review everyone well here's the next chapter enjoy!!_

When Blair quickly crawled over to Liz and Roxy and grabbed their shoulders hauling herself up. "Hey what's with the face you guys?" Blair asked

Liz: B….Blair turn around.

When Blair turned around she saw Batman beating up the gang of Jokers and tying them up. The three girls continued to stare at him in awe even after he finished tying the Jokers up and hanging them on a nearby lamp post. Soon he turned around and began walking towards the girls. _Oh my God hes coming over here What do I do, my legs aren't moving and can't feel my legs!! _Roxy thought

At the same time Blair began to mutter under her breath "This can't be happening we must be dreaming, No someone must be pranking us something is wrong"

All the while Liz's heart began to pump harder and harder until she thought everyone could here it. The girls didn't have enough time to calm themselves down because Batman stood right in front of them. Slowly the girls' eyes went from his boots to his cowl. Their eyes widened in amazement they knew Batman was fit ( they could tell that from the tv) but damn he was fine up close.

Batman began to speak drawing them out of their thoughts.

Batman: Are you three alright?

The girls looked at each other then back at him and screamed out of excitement.

Oh My God and its really him was all Batman heard besides their screaming.

He waited for them to stop screaming as he cocked an eyebrow and continued to stare at them.

When they settled down the girls looked at each other once more and screamed while grabbing Batman into a tight hug. Soon Blair got off and began tugging on Roxy who got off easily. But Liz was still latched on Blair continued tugging at her but she just wouldn't budge. Eventually Liz got off willingly and sighed a content sigh. She looked up and said "My sincerest apologies sometimes I get too carried away".

By this time Blair began poking him in the arm making sure he wasn't an illusion.

Liz noticed this and said "Blair stop it" almost instantly Blair stopped and slid over to Liz's left while Roxy was on her right.

Liz: Thanks for the help.

Roxy: Yeah you totally rock.

Blair: Um… Thanks

Batman: It's my job.

Once Batman said that he pressed a button on his belt and the batmobile appeared.

Batman: The police will be here soon I can already hear the sirens don't be out on the streets so late.

As soon as Batman turned to leave Liz felt as if she forgot something and then it suddenly hit her.

WAIT!! She screamed don't leave I have to tell you something important.

He turned back around and Liz began to slowly walk toward him. She slowly got on her tippy-toes and began to whisper in his ears. (whispers will be italicized)

_I know this is going to sound crazy but we know your secret identity don't worry we're not going to use it against you we actually need your help._

Liz then backed away from him awaiting an answer, she didn't expect him to believe her because she wouldn't believe herself but she was ready to put up a good fight if he didn't believe her.

Batman eventually walked up to her and sent a death glare straight at her trying to scare her but she didn't give any sign of weakness in fact she sent one back at him almost as strong as his. Batman was surprised at this but he still kept his eyes on her. "You're lying" was all he said.

She leaned up to his ear once more and said "Are you sure about that Mr.Wayne"

His eyes widened and he asked "how did you know?"

But before she could answer a cold chill came over her and she began shivering he noticed this and draped his cape over her. Liz immediately began to blush.

Batman: You 3 are coming with me….. Now. He said in a stern voice

Blair: Where are we going?

Roxy: Duh. The batcave

_Sorry to keep you in suspense but gotta take a break once in a while anyways please keep reading I promise it gets way better than this. Remember to Please Rate and Review._


	3. The bat cave

Thanks for Reviews once again

_Thanks for Reviews once again. Well I won't keep you waiting here's chapter 3. Enjoy!!_

Roxy and Blair walked behind Batman while Liz stayed close to him, covered almost completely by his cape. Roxy and Blair noticed this and began to giggle lightly, which made Liz blush even more. Batman knew why they were giggling but he chose to ignore it. Once the 4 of them got to the bat mobile he opened the top and the girls jumped in. "Fasten your seatbelts, and don't touch ANYTHING" Batman said. The girls didn't even notice that he had said something, they were too busy looking around the bat mobile. Eventually the girls put on their seatbelts. Liz was seated in the passengers seat next to Batman, Roxy sat right behind Batman and Blair sat behind Liz. Soon Batman began to drive off. Out of boredom Roxy said "Hey Batman you mind turning on the…"

"No" Batman said before Roxy could finish her sentence. "Fine" she said in return.

Soon Roxy became angry and popped off her seatbelt; she reached over to the control panel in front of the bat mobile and was ready to turn on the radio when he suddenly grabbed her arm in a tight grip. "I said not to touch anything" Batman said.

"Dude chill I only want to know what kind of music you guys have in the cartoon world."

As soon as she said that he stopped the car and said "What are you babbling about?"

At this point Liz knew she had to interrupt before Roxy said anything else stupid.

Liz: I'll explain later.

Roxy: No let's tell him now

Blair: Just wait until we get to the Bat cave okay Rox?

"Whatever" Roxy said

Within a few seconds Batman continued the drive to the bat cave and they made it there in less than two minutes. The girls hopped out of the car and began to walk around the bat cave. "Damn this place is hot, I give it 50 million kudos" Blair said.

Batman: Alright you 3 you better start explaining what's going on before I lose my patience.

Blair: I'm hungry.

Roxy: Me too.

Batman: Did you hear a word I said?

Liz: Got any chocolate ice-cream.

Blair: Why chocolate?

Batman: Excuse me.

Liz: It's my favorite duh.

Roxy: No its because she's black

Liz: That's one of the most stupidest things I've ever heard you say.

"Quiet NOW!!" batman screamed.

All three of the girls quickly jumped up in fear and stared at him. "Now explain to me what's going on I'm losing my patience." He said.

"All right which one of us is going to tell him I vote for Liz". Blair said and backed away from Batman.

"I vote for Liz too" Roxy said and also backed away from Batman.

"It's always gotta be me" Liz mumbled under her breath.

Liz: All right here's the deal the 3 of us are from a world where superheroes are only cartoons including you. There are no super villains or superheroes only normal human crooks and cops. We know about you because you are a cartoon character and your whole life is a tv show to us. Nobody believes you're real.

Before Liz could continue Batman pulled out handcuffs and put them around Liz's wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Liz asked.

"I'm taking you 3 to Arkham Asylum" he replied in a non-chalant voice

"Naw man I've been to an asylum before it wasn't fun." Roxy said.

As soon as she said that Batman, Liz, and Blair looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What it wasn't" Roxy said. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with her" Blair said while sighing.

Liz: Come on Batman we're not crazy.

Batman cocked an eyebrow at her.

Liz: Okay Roxy maybe but Blair and I aren't, how can you explain how we know your secret identity.

_Please don't forget to Rate Review_


	4. Ice cream

Well here you go you're lucky I released 2 chapters today, I was really bored

_Well here you go you're lucky I released 2 chapters today, I was really bored. Sorry it might not be that great this time because_…. _you know I'm bored. Well you know the drill Rate & Review._

Roxy: Hey I'm not crazy okay… only when I'm hungry.

Suddenly Liz got an idea and she immediately began to rub her eyes and also began to sniffle. Batman noticed this and looked down at her. He cleared his throat trying to get her attention and eventually she looked up to him. "What haven't you ever seen a girl cry before?" she asked in a sad voice. "I go out partying with my 2 best friends and in a flash we're in a cartoon, we get jumped and probably almost raped and killed." She said as she looked up to him with sad eyes. "Then we get saved by my favorite superhero who wants to send us to an asylum because he thinks we're crazy and all hope is gone, and the worst part is I probably won't ever get to see my family again." She said while more tears fell on her cheek. Batman looked at her stunned. He quickly regained his composure and began to speak, he said "You're good." At this point Liz couldn't control herself she began to giggle with tears still in her eyes "Thanks" she said in the middle of her giggles.

Batman took the hand cuffs off of her and said "Wait here" Before he turned towards the elevator he looked over to Roxy and said "and don't touch ANYTHING"

Roxy scoffed and said "Whatever"

Blair turned to Liz once he was gone and said with a giggle "I think that went well don't you?"

Liz began to laugh along with Blair and Roxy began to walk around the bat cave.

Eventually Roxy came across a table with a few of Batman's weapons. "Guys come check this out" she said in almost a screaming voice. Liz and Blair came over almost immediately.

Liz: Oh shit this stuff is hot.

Blair: Yeah.

(Roxy picks something up)

Roxy: Omg is this his grappling hook?

Liz: It is

Blair: Dude put that down he said not to touch anything.

Liz: This isn't just anything…

Roxy: This is Batman's grappling hook.

At this point Blair began to back away from the two who were gawking at it. Soon Roxy pressed a button on it and it immediately tied them to each other. "Nice job Roxy you got us stuck to each other" Liz said and Roxy just grunted in reply. Roxy began to hear the elevator make a noise and said "Quick Blair untie us he's coming back."

As Blair attempted to untie them Batman slowly began to walk towards them until his shadow was hovering over them. They all turned around and Blair quickly said "I didn't touch it they did it." And she backed off.

Liz looked up to get a better view of him and said "OOOO ice cream" and she instantly got out of the tight hold of the rope. She stood up as if it were nothing stood up and said "I didn't touch anything either it was all Roxy." Batman smirked at her for selling out her friend just for a bowl of ice cream.

Roxy: You fat ass you sold me out just for some damn ice cream.

Liz Immediately gave the bowl back to Batman and untied Roxy with the help of Blair. They dragged her onto her feet and as soon as Roxy opened her mouth to say something Liz and Blair punched her in the face. Roxy fell to the floor and stayed there for a good 15 seconds before she got up and said "Sorry I didn't mean it, but you sold me out for ice cream!!" "It was rocky road" Liz said as she grabbed the bowl back from Batman and offered a spoon of it to Roxy and Blair who each took it.

"MMmm that's okay then" Roxy said in between spoons.

Batman couldn't help but smirk at them as he held back his laughter.

"Rox don't you owe someone else an apology?" Blair said with her arms folded over her chest.

Roxy sighed at this and said "Yes mom" in a sarcastic tone.

(She walked up to Batman) "My sincerest apologies Batman" she said with a smile as she put her right hand out. He took it and shook it.

"But damn you need to put a warning label on your stuff" she said

"I'll remember that" he said.

"Let's go upstairs Alfred is waiting for us with dinner….. you do know who Alfred is right?" he said.

They all began to squeal in excitement. "I'll take that as a yes he said as they entered the elevator.

_If you want me to continue review._


	5. Dinnertime

Once again thoughts will be italicized

_Once again thoughts will be italicized._

On the way up Batman couldn't help but think about think about what the girls had told him. _How is this possible I've never come across something like this , I will question them during dinner. _He thought. As soon as the elevator doors flew open the girls began to squeal at a high pitch that Batman found annoying. They ran over to Alfred with quick speed and gave him a triple threat bear hug, which he gladly gave back to them. "Oh my gosh Alfred hugged me back" Blair squealed. "It is very nice to meet you, master Bruce has already explained what has happened so far, now if you 3 young ladies would kindly wait for me in the dining room…." Alfred said. But before he finished he noticed that Roxy was holding Liz's now finished bowl of ice cream. "Master Bruce I do hope that you did not spoil their dinner by giving them ice cream" Alfred almost said in a scolding voice. The girls began to giggle and Blair said "Oh no Alfred, I'm sure it won't do any damage because all 4 of us shared it." All three of the girls were very good liars so Alfred didn't even consider questioning them further. "Very well please proceed to the dining room, I shall be out in a moment" Alfred said with a bow. Bruce sat first at the head of the table with Blair and Roxy sitting on each of his sides and Liz sitting next to Roxy. "Hey L you wanna trade places with me I'm sure you would be much more comfortable." Roxy said with a smirk. Liz only gave her a glare and said "No thanks I'm okay."

At this point Alfred began to come in with their dinner. After he finished dishing out the food Roxy and Liz closed their eyes and began to mutter something under their breaths. Bruce knew what they were doing and began to also pray, even though he didn't do it all the time it didn't hurt to start now. Once they were done with dinner Blair said "That was great Alfred". Both Roxy and Liz said Thank-you and the room became silent until Bruce began to speak. "Okay now would be a very good time to start explaining what happened." The girls nodded and Liz began to speak. "First I will describe our world, is that okay?" Bruce nodded. "Our world has no superheroes, and no super-villains, we have normal crooks and cops, we don't have any magic and if we do then we don't know about it, there are no discovered aliens just lifeless planets, any questions so far?" Liz said. "No" Bruce said.

Liz: Okay, um your world is just a cartoon as I said before, and people like you a lot. Now.

"Wait, why do they like me?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"Sorry dude we don't wanna feed your ego, continue woman." Blair said.

Okay Liz said continuing "We don't really know how we got here or why but.."

"Actually we do know a little bit on how we got here" Blair said interrupting. "Oh sorry finish mighty Liz"

Liz rolled her eyes and said "We were walking to Blair's house in the dark and Roxy decided to take a shortcut down an alley she usually uses and all of the sudden this really bright light almost blind's us and next thing you know we hear Jokers."

"Interesting" was all Alfred and Bruce said.

"Well until we can get you three back to where you came from you'll be saying here with Alfred and I in Wayne Manor" Bruce said

Before he could even finish his sentence the girls began squealing omygodimgoingtostayinwaynemanor

"Alfred go prepare three rooms" Bruce yelled over the noise.

"Right away Master Bruce" Alfred yelled back.

_This is going to be an interesting night _Alfred and Bruce thought.

_Sorry it was short but if only you guys reviewed tsk tsk tsk. Oh well I promise I'll release a new chapter soon if you guys R&R and I promise the next one will be interesting._


	6. Cute Logic

Give them powers

_Sorry for the wait. Here you go_

After the girls calmed down a bit they were led to their rooms which were close

by Bruce's. (Don't think what I know you're thinking) After the girls finished taking a bath in their own private bathrooms Alfred left some of Bruce's old clothes out for them to wear. Once they were done changing Alfred told them that the next morning they would go out shopping for anything they wanted with no, price limit (courtesy of Bruce). The girls waited for all the lights in the house to shut off before they all gathered together in Liz's room. "This is totally cool, we get to stay in Wayne Manor." Blair whispered. "Yeah and we get to buy whatever we want too" Liz whispered. "This is total heaven." Roxy said. "Wait what about our parents do you think they're okay?" Liz said in a normal voice.

The girls stayed quiet for a few moments and eventually they heard a knock on the door "Oh shit, hide" the girls whispered. Blair hid under the bed and Roxy hid in the (HUGE) walking closet. While Liz sat on the bed, she cleared her throat and said "Come in". Not even a second passed when Bruce walked in and said "Is everything ok? I thought I heard voices." Liz giggled and said "You probably heard my ipod (She had it with her the whole time) I had it on high." "What's the matter can't sleep?" Bruce said with a smile. "I usually don't sleep this early during the summer" Liz said. Bruce cocked an eyebrow and said "It's one in the morning" "Exactly" Liz said. "Well I was about to get a cup of coffee would you like to join me?" Bruce asked. "Sure" Liz said while getting off the bed. Bruce held the door open for her as she walked through. She stopped at the staircase waiting for him when he said "Maybe I should go ask your friends if the would like some". "Oh no they're probably asleep by now, they can't even stay up 'till 11." She said. "Your lying skills are amazing almost as good as mine" Bruce said. Liz blushed and said "Why, Bruce are you calling me a liar" Bruce let out a small smirk and said "No I'm calling you a good liar" "Oh, well thanks but I got some advice for you" she said with a smile. "Please share your wisdom" he said as they proceeded down the long staircase. "You need to work on your stealth, I could tell you were listening in on our conversation." she said. Bruce stopped and stared back at her and said "No one has ever heard me coming before" then they continued on towards the kitchen. When they got there Bruce made enough coffee for the both of them and set a cup of it out for her. She began to pour large amounts of sugar into her cup and Bruce said "Sugar is bad for you especially at this time". "Will it kill me?" Liz asked with a serious look on her face. "Possibly" Bruce said. Liz smiled and said "Got anything chocolaty, if I'm going down I'm going down with a fight". Bruce smiled and got a chocolate cake Alfred made earlier. "Once all this hits your stomach you won't have time to fight it" he said after he set it down in front of her. "Well then, if I'm going down you're coming with me." She said with a huge smile on her face. Bruce began to laugh and cut another piece of cake out for himself and put almost as much sugar in his coffee as Liz. She soon began to laugh with him. They both picked up their mugs and Liz said "See ya on the other side". They toasted and took sips of they're coffee. In disgust Bruce said "How can you drink something so sugary" "It's a simple explanation really, I'm cute, cute people can tolerate these kinds of things." Liz said. Bruce smirked at her and said "And I'm not cute?"

"You're cute you're just old cute" Liz said "I'm only two years older than you" Bruce said. (They found out each others ages during dinner) "Anyone who is older than me I say is old, therefore you're old." Liz said "Your logic amazes me" Bruce said laughing.

"I know right sometimes I amaze myself" Liz said.

_Sorry it was cut short this time but I promise the next one will be better. Please Rate&Review _


	7. Pillow fight and Joker time

Sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy

_Sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy. _

After Liz and Bruce finished their after midnight snack they both went back to their rooms and fell asleep. The next morning the girls put on their old clothes and went into the limo with Alfred. (Bruce couldn't attend because he had a meeting.) When the girls got to the mall Alfred gave them cards that each had 2,000 in them. Alfred left them at the mall and went to attend to a few things for Bruce while the girls shopped. The girls decided to go to each store together and help pick out clothes for each other. The first store they went to was Charlotte Russe and bought a few graphic tees, cardigans, sweaters, and shoes.

They left the store and moved on to the next store which was Abercrombie& Fitch where Liz bought a few shorts, and tank tops. Blair bought a few polos. Roxy waited for them at the entrance and soon they went to Hot topic where Roxy bought almost everything in the store. After thirty minutes in hot topic they went to aeropostale to buy sleepwear and socks. They then proceeded to Victoria's Secret to buy underwear, bras, and different perfumes. After all the shopping they did they still had at least 1,100 left so they went to Juicy Couture for jewelry, Sean John for coats, Against All Odds for sneakers, Apple Bottom shirts, and Famous hats. They went to Apple to buy laptops and after that they went to the food court and waited for Alfred to come and pick them up. That night when they got home they flopped down on their beds and sighed in liberation. "That was the best day ever." Roxy said. "It was the most happiest experience in the world, … well besides me being born." Blair said. The girls started laughing and began throwing pillows at each other. They didn't even notice Bruce walk in, Roxy's pillow slipped out of her hand and hit Bruce in the face. The girls ceased their laughter almost immediately and Bruce picked up the pillow and started the pillow fight all over again. _"Yup, today was a great day." _Blair thought. After a few more minutes of the pillow fight. Alfred walked in and said that the Joker and Harley broke out of Arkham. Bruce immediately got up and went down to the Bat-cave. After thirty- minutes of doing nothing Liz spoke up "I wanna meet the Joker" Roxy and Blair stood up and looked at her. "So do I" Roxy said with a smirk. Liz and Roxy looked at Blair and noticed her putting. "Oh come on it's not like you weren't thinking about it. Liz said. "Seriously we won't even be gone for too long and we'll stay hidden." Roxy said. Blair sighed "Alright, Alright, but we need a plan to get away from Alfred." Blair said. "Ok first everyone put on something dark, in case we get spotted" Liz said. The girls changed into dark clothing and put on black leather gloves. "Alright next we put pillows under our sheets." They did as they were told. Liz then walked over to the door and said "Goodnight Alfred we're going to sleep now." "Very well have a goodnight if you need anything I'll be in my room" Alfred responded. Liz closed the door and walked over to the window. "Woah woah woah, we are not jumping out the window" Roxy said. "Silly we're not jumping out the window." Liz said with a smile. "Thank God." Blair said. "We're climbing out the window, now keep your voices down Alfred will get up." Liz said. The girls carefully climbed out the window and began running away from Wayne Manor. "Wait guys where is Arkham?" Roxy said. "Don't worry I bought a map of Gotham City at the mall" Blair said. "Good work agent B, now lets get going." Liz said.

Blair pulled out the map and pointed in the direction of Arkham. The girls began to run towards it and they got there just in time for the fight. They hid behind a dumpster and watched as Batman began to fight the Joker. "Hey where's Harley at?" Roxy asked. "Right here" Harley responded from behind them.

_Yes I know its short I'm sorry. If review maybe it will motivate me to right more. :P_


	8. Really Sorry

_Terribly sorry I know I know you're probably sad or even angry (probably angry) but its not entirely my fault. You see my computer has been acting weird lately and I had up to at least 3 more chapters in there and now my old computer is as good as dead. ____ But happy day today I got a new laptop____ so I'm going to start rewriting the lost chapters so please review and I might go faster. Thanks to all the loyal readers out there and once again I'm sorry for the wait._


	9. Angry?

I didn't get any reviews

_I didn't get any reviews ____ . Oh well maybe __**THIS**_ _time I might get some. ___

As soon as the girls heard Harley, Blair said "Quick Cover your faces." The girls quickly put on their hoods and began to run away from Harley, Batman, and Joker. But Harley chased after them. They girls began to go into a full out sprint but Harley was hot on their tracks, and to make things worse she had a bazooka in her hands and she wasn't hesitating to fire it away. "Oh God I really wish I didn't skip gym all those months" Roxy said panting. The girls continued to run but got slowed down because of all the constant bombing behind them. After a few moments Harley let one more out and it tripped Blair. Roxy and Liz skidded to a halt as they tried to turn back around to help Blair Liz picked her up and began to distract Harley as she and Roxy got away.. "Stupid Bitch get away from her." Roxy yelled from behind a dumpster she and Blair hid behind. At this point Liz got up and slapped the bazooka out of Harley's hand. "Now, that wasn't very nice, I'll have to teach you a lesson." Harley said as she got into a fighting stance. "Bring it" Liz said as she began to dodge Harley's punches. Liz blocked Harley's punch to her face with her arms blocking the way. Liz took an open opportunity to punch Harley in the stomach she then kicked her in the head. They continued to fight until Harley went down. Harley was about to get up to attack but she stopped once she saw Batman standing behind Liz. He wasted no time in tying Harley up and setting her down next to the Joker. While he was doing this the girls turned around and ran back to Wayne Manor. They snuck back in through Roxy's window and sat down. "You think he knows it was us?" Roxy asked. "Yes I think he does." Bruce said as he walked in through the door. "Oh Shit" Liz whispered to herself. "Oh Shit is right what were you three thinking?" Bruce asked with an angry look on his face.

"Look we're really sorry, all we wanted to do is meet the Joker." Blair said. "Seriously its not like any of us got hurt…… much." Liz said. "You're not too mad at us are you?" Roxy asked. Bruce sighed said "No." The girls smiled and hugged him. "But don't do it again." He said. "No promises there" Liz mumbled. Bruce glared and said "Well you showed a lot of courage out there." "Yeah you totally kicked Harley's ass" Roxy said. "Where did you learn to fight?" Bruce asked. "No one taught me its just a kind of reflex." Liz said blushing. Blair and Roxy noticed this and began to giggle. "I would like to see what else you can do, would you like to train with me tonight?" Bruce asked all of them. "No, no you and Liz go ahead." Blair said smiling. "Yeah, we'll just watch tv you two have fun." Roxy said. Liz caught on to what they were doing and began blushing even more. She and Bruce proceeded to the Bat-cave. While Liz made a mental note _Remember to kill those traitorous little imps I call friends. _

_Okay I'm not releasing another chapter unless I get at least two more reviews._ _I was so disappointed and sad. _


	10. Wow

_Ok you guys I'm back in action you'll be seeing a lot more chapters from now on because I've got a little free time on my hands._ (_their thoughts will be in parentheses.) Oh and I need help how do I space out the sentences because even I find that annoying, I double space it out when I type it on Microsoft Word but when I upload it, it looks weird. Help would be really nice. ___

Liz walked behind Bruce thinking about what he might do to her in their training session. "_Maybe he'll just make me spar with him….. or maybe not I'm not that good at fighting. I've never had boxing training in my life. Maybe he'll just make me run on a treadmill which I would HATE!! Seriously God knows I hate running I only run when I'm in danger. sigh I shouldn't have agreed to this I'm stressing already and I haven't even started yet." _ They walked through the grandfather clock and began to proceed to the Bat-cave. When they got there he began to place mats on the caves floor. "Ok show me what you got, try to knock me down." Bruce said. "What do you want me to wrestle you?" Liz said coming onto the mat. "No, punch me, kick me, tackle me do anything to pin me down." Bruce said while getting into a defensive stance. "Alright, you make the first move." Liz said. Bruce nodded and began running towards Liz at half his full speed. He tried to land a slow blow at her stomach but she quickly moved out of the way.

She then tried to land a punch on his face but he quickly caught her fist in his and flipped her over his shoulder. He continued to hold her arm in place but she twisted her arm out of his grasp and punched him in the face, which surprised him. _"Interesting, I think it's time to kick it up a notch." Bruce thought. _ "You're better than I thought, you never had training?" Bruce said as he tried to land a punch on her face but she blocked it with her arms. "Thanks, and no I didn't." she said as she blocked a kick aimed at her side. "Raw talent, that's good, you kno.." Bruce said to Liz but she interrupted with a kick 

to his gut and another to his head. He bent down to recover from the blows but quickly moved when Liz tried to tackle him.

"You're trying to distract me, and you're failing miserably." Liz said when she rolled over on the mat when Bruce tried to pin her down. "You still don't cease to amaze me." Bruce said once they both got up. They continued to fight for 2 more minutes when Liz suddenly stopped in front of Bruce pointed behind him and said "Oh My Gosh Bruce look out" she said with a scared look on her face. He quickly turned around and put his guard up but saw nothing. He turned around and Liz kicked him in the gut he went down on one knee and Liz wasted no time in tackling him to the ground. "Game Over, I win." Liz said as she got off of him. He grunted and said "You cheated." "No I didn't, I did the same thing you did to me" Liz responded. "And what pray-tell would that be, I didn't trick you." Bruce said as he got up and helped her up. "I distracted you." Liz said. Bruce chuckled. "No I didn't " He said while making an innocent face. "Sure you didn't" she said sarcastically. "Well you did a good job" Bruce said as he handed her a water bottle. "Thanks that means a lot." Liz said as she took a sip and sat next to Bruce and began to stretch her legs. "What do you mean?" Bruce asked. "1 it means a lot coming from you because you're great at fighting, and 2 most boys I know always think that just because I'm a girl or because I'm not the skinniest person in the world that I can't do anything like play sports." Liz said. "Hmm almost everyone will think that but their entitled to their opinions, and just now you proved them wrong." Bruce said. "Thanks" Liz said. "No problem" Bruce said.

After awhile of lifting weights and push-ups Bruce stopped and said "Liz, would you like to come to Wayne Enterprises tomorrow, for a tour. " Bruce asked. "Sure what time?" Liz asked. "I'm leaving at 8.00 tomorrow, but I'll be back at 1 to pick you up for the tour."Bruce said. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight." Liz said as she got up. "Goodnight" Bruce responded.

_I'm sorry it was kinda boring but every chapter can't be perfect._


	11. Lets go get our Bat

_Teeheehee an anonymous reviewer said I had talent you're so sweet. Don't worry I didn't forget about the rest of my reviewers, I appreciate all of you. And thanks for the constructive criticism. (no sarcasm intended to some of you). I kind of a little angry at the newest reviewers for their rude comments and I've got a little something to say to them. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY STOP READING IT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_For the fans though continue reading and enjoy please leave comments and if you have ideas to give me IM me or email me at _

~The Next Morning~

Liz woke up around 11:30 and began to get ready for the tour of Wayne Enterprises. She began to pick out an outfit when Roxy came in.

"Hey what's up" Roxy said.

"Nothing much just picking out an outfit to where at Wayne Enterprises" Liz responded.

"Wayne Enterprises ? " Roxy asked.

"Yeah Bruce is taking me on a tour" Liz said as she began to pull dress pants out of her closet.

Roxy began to giggle.

"Don't even think about it Rox I know what you're thinking" Liz said as she turned around to look at her.

"You can't be thinking about what I'm thinking because I'm thinking that Batman's got jungle fever" Roxy said.

"Shut Up" Liz said

"Oh my gosh your kids are going to be mixed!! They're going to be beautiful" Roxy said.

"Can you just shut up, it's not even like that." Liz said.

"Ok so he invited only YOU to Wayne Enterprises, trained with YOU last night, the night we came here he gave YOU his cape, and the same night gave YOU some ice-cream." Roxy said with a smile.

"Ok so maybe it is like that, but why the hell are you bothering me about it, what do you want from me?" Liz asked.

"I want you to do something about it, dress wild, act wild, well you already act wild but hey whatever works." Roxy said.

"You want me to dress like a stripper, around Bruce!" Liz said.

"Well……" Roxy said.

"Get out now I mean it Rox" Liz screamed.

"Alright Alright I'm going." Roxy said before she left.

As soon as Roxy left Liz sighed and continued to get ready.

Once she was done she went down in the kitchen for breakfast, and after that to wait for Bruce.

In about 20 minutes Bruce pulled up in the front of the manor and stepped out f his car to pick up Liz.

They got into the car and drove off to Wayne Enterprises.

(Liz's POV)

This place is bangin'

"_I`m such a tech geek. Back home I could fix any tech even if I didn't know what it was and I doubt it would be any different here." She thought._

"Your nanotech is impressive." I said as we entered his office.

"Thank you, I can't believe you knew how to fix the machine I should fire my scientists, and hire you instead." Bruce said chuckling.

"It was nothing I just got lucky." I said giggling.

We started talking more about how different our worlds technology was and how I met Roxy and Blair.

After we finished talking we took a walk in the park and he picked a rose for me.  
As soon as he reached in for a kiss his alarm (the thingy for when he has to go fight crime LOL) went off.

I assured him I could get back to Wayne Manor alright and he went off.

When I got back into the mansion I was jumped. THEY CAME OUT OF NOWHERE.

Blair and Roxy dragged me up the stairs and into my room and interrogated me. I told them what happened and they immediately began cursing whatever villain had the nerve to ruin the perfect moment. We turned on the TV and there stood Batman Live on top of a sky scraper fighting Joker and Penguin. (How Joker escaped I do not know.)

Batman was slowing down and you could tell Blair was getting worried. Joker and the Penguin were getting more hits in and to make things worse Penguins wannabe geishas came out. Now I was getting worried. Roxy got up from the bed and said "Let's go save our bat." For once Blair didn't disagree. The three of us got up from the bed and went into our closets.

Rate & Review I shall be back


	12. we got 'em

_**Here you go sorry it took so long**_

**REMEMBER FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME**

The girls headed out the window once again, so they wouldn't get caught by Alfred.

They put on the masks Roxy so happened to come across in the bat cave.

They ran to the skyscraper (Don't ask the name I'm too tired to make up a name at the moment).

They took the elevator **(AN: XD) **all the way to the top, and hid behind a large crate once the doors opened.

"Hey guys...... what exactly was the plan again?" Roxy asked/whispered.

Blair shrugged her shoulders.

And they both turned to look at Liz.

"Uhh why do I always have to come up with the plans?" I whispered.

"No time to fight start up with the plans" Blair whispered back.

"Ok since we obviously can't take em on, I say one of us trys and please note the keyword TRY to take on the penguin alone and the other two glomp Joker, leaving Batman to face off with the two brave enough to put pigeon poo on their faces." Liz offered.

"Uhhh, anything else less dangerous?" Blair asked.

"Nope take it or leave it" Liz said.

"Alright Blair and I will glomp joker and hold on for dear life while you take on the penguin." Roxy said.

"Why do I have to fight alone?" Liz whined.

"Because we don't care if you die" Blair reasoned.

"I love you too." Liz said as Roxy and Blair got up from their hiding place.

All eyes on the rooftop turned to them.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWKKKKWAAAARRRRDDDDD" Roxy said.

"READY,SET, GO" Blair screamed .

She and Roxy jumped onto the Joker and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Liz crawled along the floor still unoticed, jumped penguin while his back was turned and stole his umbrella.

The "two model tall poop wearin' wannabe geishas" tried to make their way over to her, but Batman began attacking them.

**(AN: I'm too lazy to map out the whole fight so here you go)**

20 minutes passed and Batman managed to knock out the geishas and tie the Joker and the Penguin together.

Batman waited for the cops and took out his grappling hook, it connected with the next building and motioned for the girls to grab onto him. Liz and Blair put his hands in a death grip, while Roxy climbed onto his back. **(AN: Imagine that it looks really funny)**

He jumped off the building and the girls screamed out of fear and delight.

They landed next to the batmobile, and the girls began laughing, but it soon turned into a nervous chuckle once they saw the scowl on Batman's face.

"Get in" He grumbled while pointing at the batmobile.

They quickly scrambled into it and awaited our individual reprimands.

He jumped in and began driving off.

After three minutes he still hadn't spoken, and the girls were too scared to say anything about it.

"What in Gods name were you three thinking?" I yelled out of knowhere.

"We got scared- (Blair)

"We thought you would get hurt- (Liz)

"We weren't really thinking- (Blair)

"We were only tihnking about you- (Roxy)

"Please don't be angry- (Blair)

"See we're fine- (Liz)

"Nothing to worry about" (Roxy)  
"You could've been killed!!" he screamed.

"Yeah so... " (Roxy)  
"You do it all the time hypocrite" (Blair)  
"The trick is we didn't Ha Ha" (Liz)

"You three are going into major training tonight whether you like it or not?" he said.

"Whatever happened to free will?" Liz asked.

"It flew off the skyscraper" he said.

**Yes I know its a little messy but please don't be angry I need my muse.**

**Please rate&review**


	13. Beware of the zombie bunnies

**Me: OMG I feel so bad!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in such a long time. *sniffle sniffle*  
Please Forgive me. :'I Anyways here's the new chapter **

**(Roxy's POV)  
**I pushed my blonde hair (highlighted green) out of my face and continued my pushups.

As soon as we got back to the batcave Batman put us to work. So far I've done twenty pushups we're supposed to do fifty. Liz and Blair already finished theirs so now they're on the treadmills.

I swear if he makes us do something else. Imma blow his head off.

"Alright you two it's time for sit-ups, Roxy hurry up." Bruce said as he sat in his damn chair sipping his damn tea.

"Bruce, I can't do anymore." I said.

"We've just begun, stop being lazy." He replied.

After two more pushups I decided to use the cramp card.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I flopped onto the floor clutching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Cramps!! It's my time of the month." I said.

"She shouldn't be working out." Blair said.

I looked over to Liz because I swear I could feel the evil vibes coming off of her.

"It's my time of the month too." She said.

"Liar." Bruce said with narrowed eyes.

"Whaddya gonna do? Check my panties?" She asked with a smile.

His face began turning red, and I had to rollover so he wouldn't see me silently laughing.

"Exercise eases the pain." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I read it in an article." He replied.

"You can't rely on articles, I could write one right now saying that evil pink zombie bunnies are hopping all over Gotham city stealing everything and anything that resembles a carrot-" Blair began.

"While also trying to find their new queen who will help them take over/steal mass quantities of earth's carrot companies." Liz continued.

"Thus leaving earth's children without nutrition , which will lead to loss of eyesight, do you really want future generations to blind Bruce?" I asked.

"No." He replied quickly. I think we scared him.

"Then I think you should let us out to keep a lookout for the evil bunnies, and indulge in Alfred's delicious marshmallow and chocolate chip cookies." Liz said she immediately ran for the elevator door.

Bruce snapped out of the daze he was in and attempted to get to her as she began to frantically push the button.

I latched myself onto his leg while Blair glomped him.

"Fight the power!!" I yelled dramatically.

When the elevator door opened she jumped in.

"I'm coming my babies!!!" She said as the door closed.

I knew she couldn't hold her chocolate fetish off for long.

Bruce began glaring at us. It was so intense I think I almost peed in my pants.

"You two....."  
"Are the sweetest most kindest girls in the world?" Blair asked as she slowly slipped off of him.

"ARE DEAD!!!" He finished.

**  
(Liz's POV)  
**I made it to the kitchen and began stuffing my face with cookies. The only thing going through my head was stuff now chew later. That was my mantra.

I stopped though when i heard someone clear their throat.

I twisted my head (my mouth still full of cookies and my hand still poised mid-air with another one) towards the doorway, to see Alfred giving me a disapproving stare.  
I immediately felt ashamed, something I've never EVER felt before.

He sighed when he saw what must've been a pathetic look on my face.

"How long has it been since you've had chocolate?" He asked.

I lifted up my hand up and put up four fingers.  
he sighed again.

"I will excuse your behavior for now, but don't do it again." He said.

I nodded happily and chewed everything in my mouth.

I hugged him and began pulling him towads the elevator door.

He cocked his eyebrow but didn't say a word.

It was time to show him what Bruce had us doing.

When we arrived Alfred's eyes widened slightly.

You could smell the sweat (ewww) in the corner we were working out in.

Roxy was limping/ running on the treadmill while Blair was attempting to do jumping jacks but was practically falling over.

Bruce's back was to us as he monitored them.

"Hurry up or else you aren't leaving the cave." he said.

"**MASTER BRUCE.**" Alfred said with a slightly raised voice.

Bruce swung around and took two steps back in surprise.

He looked at the smirk on my face and pointed at me. "You-"

"**IT IS RUDE TO POINT MASTER BRUCE, AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS RUDE? PUTTING YOUR GUESTS TO WORK AND THREATENING THEM. MISS LIZ CAME INTO THE KITCHEN, AND ATE COOKIES LIKE SHE WAS A STARVING LEVIATHAN." **He said as he stepped closer to Bruce**.**

Roxy and Blair looked kinda scared but I was silently laughing.

Alfred grabbed Bruce by the ear and began dragging him to the elevator door.

"But Alfred-

"**BUT NOTHING, I THOUGHT YOU GREW OUT OF NEEDING TO BE DISCIPLINED BUT OBVIOUSLY I WAS WRONG" **He said with his voice still raised.

They disappeared through the elevator and all was silent in the cave.

"YOU ARE MY HERO!!!" Roxy screamed.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Blair asked.

"What?"

"You're the first person in history that found out Batman's weakness." She said.

Instead of being happy I felt very very bad.

"I AM SO DEAD WHEN HE GETS BACK!!"


	14. Batmobile jacking

**Me: Sorry about the long wait but here you go. **

**(Liz's POV)**

I was currently hiding under my bed. My ipod, a bag of oreos and a cup of milk with me. It's been a few hours (As in last night) since Alfred has 'disciplined' Bruce and he started his 'Search and Destroy Lizzy mission.'

Unfortunately Alfred left this morning to run an errand, and Blair and Roxy were threatened by Bruce to help find me.

Blair was currently looking through my walking closet.

I eased my way out of under my bed and into the hallway, moving like a spy.

Bruce was also checking this floor while Roxy was on the main floor.

I tip-toed my way down the stairs while looking up the stairs at the same time.

Unfortunately I tripped, fell on my bottom, and knocked over one of the silver platters (the one I ate my cookies off of) over.

All three of them CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!!

"Grab her!!" Bruce yelled out as I scrambled away.

I reached the elevator and went down to the bat-cave.

_BRAIN MAKE A PLAN!!!! MAKE A PLAN! MAKE A PLAN!_

I gave up on making a plan and just jumped into the bat-mobile.

I started it up just as Bruce, Roxy, and Blair emerged from the elevator.

I squeaked as they banged on the surface.

"Liz are you f****** crazy?!?!!?!" Blair asked.

Roxy gave her a look.

"Right stupid question." Blair said.

"Don't you DARE!!" Bruce said.

I turned the car around and drove off out of the batcave.

Hey if I was going to die might as well go out with a bang.

Roxys face showed up on the computer screen.

"BWAHAHAHA OH MY GOSH, you did it now, you're totally dead I tell you." Roxy said before Bruce pushed her away.

"Get your butt back here NOW!" Bruce said.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! I'M MOVING TOO FAST!!" I screamed back.

I pressed the power button on the screen and shut it off.

I sped up, and weaved my way into the streets of Gotham City.

As I continued down the streets I noticed people begin to run away, and it confused me.

"Well damn, I know this car is fly but they don't have to run away." I said.

I abruptly stopped the car when a giant metal clown crashed in front of me.

"Oh Snapple Apple." I said, as the Joker emerged from the chest plate of the metal clown.

"Oh Batsy do you want to play?" He asked.

I let out a big sigh and turned the screen back on.

"Houston I've got a problem." I said to Bruce.

"What?" He asked.

"Joker is in a giant clown machine, ready to crush me and make my blood go SPLAT and I'm scared and weirdly amused because it looks like fun riding in that thing but it doesn't even come close to the awesomeness that is your car." I said all in one breath.

He stopped and stared at me, trying to process exactly what I said.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!" He screamed.

"Uhhhh I would if I could but there are two things.

1: I'm trapped

And

2: I don't remember the way back.

He, Roxy, and Blaire face palmed themselves.

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	15. Shocking!

**(Liz's POV)**

I quickly steered to the right, as the giant clown attempted to smash the bat-mobile. I had to shut off the screen again because they were annoying me again.

This was my second time circling this block.

"Damn Joker, does he ever give up?" I screamed.

People were watching from inside their homes in awe, I was panicking, heck I never even got my driver's license.

I noticed a man pointing to the sky as I drove around the block again.

"It's a bird." One guy said.

"It's a plane."  
*Smash* Joker's frickin clown just got a hold of me.

"PEOPLE SERIOUSLY SAY THAT WHEN SUPERMAN SHOWS UP?!?!?!" I screamed.

Superman grabbed onto the front of the batmobile and lurched it out of the robots hands.

"Awww no fair." Joker said.

"No fair my ass." I said.

Superman gently set the car down, and went to take care of the Joker.

I turned on the radio and blasted 'Shots by LMFAO' and sat back to watch the fight.

After it was over, and Superman handed Joker over to the police.

He came over and knocked on the window pane.

"Yes" I said in a semi-manly voice.

"You're not Bruce." He said simply.

"You're right, I'm Batman." I corrected him.  
"No you're a girl" He said looking at me funny.

"No I'm not." I replied.

"I can see you." He said.

"These windows are tinted." I said satisfyingly.

"I have X-ray vision." He said.

I face palmed myself. I friggin forgot about that.

I sighed.

"I jacked Batman's car." I said.

He looked at me in shock.

"He's Batman, no one steals from him." I said.

"I'm not No One, my name is Liz, nice to meet you." I said as I opened the window and stuck my hand out.

He shook it.

"Does Batman know you stole his car?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to bring it back but I forgot the way back." I said.

"I'll show you the way if you tell me how you stole his car." He said.

I nodded and opened the passenger side door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the way to the bat-cave I told Superman what happened in the past 24 hours. About how I was a starving Leviathan, how Alfred 'disciplined' Bruce (he laughed at that), etc etc.

When we got there Bruce, Roxy, and Blair were standing there waiting for me.

When I got of the car Bruce grabbed me.  
Fear struck me to the core, his eyes were that intense.

"Ahh!!! Superman save her." Blair screamed, thinking he was going to kill me.

Bruce quickly leaned forward and kissed me.

To say I was in shock is an understatement.


End file.
